I'm your big brother Blaine
by ASuperGleek
Summary: I was asked to write a fic were Blaine had a little sister so here you go. Blaine had always been the youngest Anderson child until the day he got the news he was going to be a big brother.


Blaine pulled up Kurt's number as fast as he could. He had just gotten the news that his mother was pregnant. Blaine had never experienced anything like this before and Cooper was trying to tell him to calm down on the phone but it was alright for him. He had already explained this before when she was pregnant with Blaine but this was all new to him. He was both excited and scared. He knew that from now on their life was going to be that little bit different, that his parents would have less time with him due to the fact of them having to care for an infant and he understood that but the idea of everything changing scared him that little bit. He knew everything was going to change one day but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He had thought it would be the day he finally left home and moved to New York with Kurt. But all of the dread left as he thought about the chance he got to be someone's big brother. That he could teach his new little brother or sister, that maybe he could be there hero. Someone that they could come up to when they needed to talk about problems in their life that they didn't exactly want to share with their parents or just hang out.

He listened to the dial tone as he closed his bedroom door behind him.  
"Hey Blaine" The voice on the other end spoke in that angelic voice Blaine loved so much.  
"Kurt!" Blaine screamed down the phone as he sat himself down on the end of his bed, his feet just dangling above the floor.  
"Well someone sounds happy." Kurt joked.  
"Kurt, I'm going to be a big brother." Blaine said into the phone as images flashed into his head of the future.  
"What?" Kurt replied unsure if he had heard what Blaine had just said right.  
"My parents just told me. I'm going to be a big brother, Kurt, A big brother!"  
"OMG that's amazing news"  
"I know, I just hope I'm going to be a good brother."  
"You're going to be amazing Blaine, amazing" Kurt replied.

Just over 8 months had pasted and Blaine did everything he could to help his mother around the house. They had since found out they were expecting a girl and he had helped his father paint the spare room a girly pink one of the weekends. He found it was a great chance for him to speak to his father about any concerns he had and how he hoped he would be an amazing brother. The last time he had spent this amount of time with his father was when they were working on a car a few years back.

Blaine started to get a little nervous as he watched the delivery men pull up in there street to drop off the new furniture for the nursery. He had agreed to put it together since his father was away on a business trip. He had called Kurt over to help him put it together. Kurt was currently making Blaine's mother a drink while she sat on the sofa watching Blaine accept the delivery.  
"Here you go Mrs Anderson." Kurt said as he handed her a streaming cup of tea.  
"Why thank you Kurt, you know you didn't have to do this I could have easily made it myself." She said as she took a mouthful of the tea.  
"Oh no you need to rest and besides it's my pleasure and don't worry this new furniture will be up in no time." Kurt said as he pulled up a stool for her to rest her feet on.  
"I feel so bad for not helping you guys do this. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? I could read the instructions maybe?" She offered.  
"No it's fine Mrs Anderson just sit back and relax." Kurt smiled.  
"Well at least stay for dinner after as a thank you."  
"That sounds amazing." Kurt replied before he went to join Blaine as he started to carry the heavy boxes up the staircase.

Kurt started to unpack the first box, his mouth open in shock as he pulled out the instructions which seemed to go on forever.  
"So it says part A attaches to part C and part B..." Kurt blurts out before stopping as he watches Blaine screw the pieces together. Kurt watches Blaine work in silence. He can see his brain working as he puts the cot together, how his eyebrows frown as the screw gets harder to screw into the wood.  
"Do you need any help?" Kurt jokes snapping Blaine out of his day dream.  
"What? Um sorry yes, yes."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, just thinking really." Blaine said as he puts down the finished leg and screwdriver.  
"What about?" A worried Kurt asks as he places his hands into Blaine's.  
"The future and how quick everything changes. Soon you're going to be in New York and I'm going to be here but that's ok I guess I mean if we're going to last as a couple it also means we should learn how to be apart..." Blaine started  
"I'm confused, are we breaking up?" Kurt's asks.  
"No no no. It's just, it's going to be hard not having you here but I guess it will give us time to learn and grow as a couple and people. We are going to be ok aren't we?" Asks Blaine who was now staring at their hands. Kurt unhooks his hands and put them on the side of Blaine's face. He slowly leans in and kisses his cheeks and every time he does it he says a word.  
"We-are-going-to-be-just-fine" Kurt says as he finishes with a final kiss on the lips.  
"You really know how to cheer me up you know." Blaine giggles as he kisses him back but this time more slowly. They both kiss for a few minutes before heading back to finish off the furniture.

Three weeks have passed now and Blaine's now in the waiting room at the hospital. The baby hadn't been due yet but it was coming a week early. His father had joined his mother in the delivery room and he had been asked to join them but he decided to stay in the safety of the waiting room. He wasn't quite ready to see a birth just yet. Every few minutes he was texting Kurt who was replying as soon as he could. He wanted him to be there so they could talk face to face in person but Kurt was back at McKinley. Eventually a nurse came out of the room his mother was in and rushed over to Blaine. The smile on her face immediately brought a smile to his as he got up to greet her.  
"Would you like to see your new baby sister?" The nurse asked.  
"Of course" Blaine said as he gave her a thank you nod and ran to the room. He got to the door and took a deep breath. He finally slowly opened it to see his mother on a bed in front of him dressed in a hospital gown, his father was sitting on a seat just beside the bed looking at the little person that was in her arms. Blaine stood by the door watching this little moment, a family picture that he wasn't included in, well not yet anyway. He waited quietly to be asked over by his mother, he didn't know why he did this. Maybe he was just being polite. His mother noticed her son with tear filled eyes watching and she nodded for him to come over as she hands the new born to her husband. Blaine runs over in what feels like slow motion as he gets to his mom, he smiles at her before they both hug.  
"Do you want to meet your new sister?" She asks as Blaine releases her from the hug and nods yes. He pulls a chair by him closer so he can sit down as his mother takes the baby from her husband and slowly hands her to Blaine who does his best to make sure his holding her right. Blaine had never held a baby before so every few seconds he would ask if he was doing it right to which his mother would reply that he was a natural.  
"Does she have a name yet?" He asks as he looks into his sisters dark brown eyes.  
"Alexandra" His mom says watching her son bond with his new sister.  
"Alexandra, I love it. Well hello Alexandra, I'm your big brother Blaine."


End file.
